Apocalypsis
by GiantAsianSticker
Summary: Mason Alabaster, a Technomancer of the modern day, and his new friend, die premature deaths at the hands of our favorite fire jotunn, Surt. Confused and more than a little pissed off, Mason sets off as an einherji to try and save his old comrades from the shadows, getting involved in a sinister plot with the fate of several worlds in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypsis

AN: (Hope you enjoy. I was bored af lately...)

Ch1: Don't Play With Fireworks... and Fire People

"Griffin squad, are you at the designated area yet?" A rough voice called out through the comms, breaking the almost eternal silence.

"Yes sir." I said with bated breath. Today, I, Mason Alabaster, and my fire team would start our first operation as technomancers. Eighteen was the youngest age one could be in the Evernight Mercenaries. Although the only reason I got in was because my father was well known in the magical community.

Our op was situated in Boston, an urban environment. Which seemed like it would be hard to pull off, but the veil mixed with some magic did some weird things to mortals heads. The lack of human life within the first mile of our op was proof enough. It was three o' clock, with nothing but the stars and moon to light our path. I couldn't help but revel in excitement as my heart nearly beat out of my chest. It had always been my dream to be a magician like my father, but a Technomancer was the next best thing. I mean, at least we could use technology without it blowing up in our faces.

Old magicians and wizards had a hard time coping with modern day society. Back in the olden days magic gave off an aura that had odd side effects on them and those around them. Back then, it was moles and hallucinations. Now, in the era of technology, mages and all the human magical folk couldn't be within ten feet of a tech device without it exploding into sparks and fried wires.

Of course, Technomancers were the new breed. Using a fusion of modern day technology, and time testet magic. Their scoffed at by the uptight people of the more, traditional societies, but you can't fight the ever constant change. You can't change the direction of the wind (well technically you can with magic but shut up), but you can adjust the sails.

The comms were silent for a few seconds before the commander responded. "Hostiles comprise of redcaps and ogres. Caution is advised."

Redcaps huh. Murderous little bastards could put up a real fight if they caught you by surprise. Thats why the standard tactic was to surprise them first. But ogres on the other hand... ogres were gonna be a problem. Imagine the hulk mixed with the terminator, with extreme blood thirst and palate for human meat while also being impervious to quick chant magic. Fire magic of the upper tier should do the trick just fine.

Hopefully.

I look back to my squad mates, Cassandra and Ford. "Flash magic first, then use fire magic to burn them out."

"Yes sir!" The shouted in unison.

The building in front of us had over one hundred floors. Hostiles seemed to only inhabit the first three. I say seemed because there was always an unaccounted factor.

Humans.

Monsters always had a thing for humans, and not in a good way. Whether it was for food or mana furnaces, monsters always targeted humans. It was never even fair. The veil made it impossible for normal everyday people to see monsters for what they really were. Even worse when it came to shape shifters and the fae.

As we approaches the building, staves in hand, we heard a loud commotion from inside. Screams resounded through the dark parking lot, making it a lot more eerie than it already was.

"Fuck, go go go!" I yelled. Preparing my staff and chanting a short flash spell. "Mico stella!"

As the incantation left my lips, my silver staff seemed to glow with blue symbols. A blinding bright light flew off inside the building, no doubt surprising them. No need for a bunch of mini terminators armed with firearms to come rush out and leave me looking like a piece of Swiss cheese.

"Ford!"

"I got it! Excandescunt Rapidus!" He shouted as a numerous bright flames materialized around him. The fire spell he chanted was an upper tier magic that took a while to charge to full power. "Get all friendlies and I'll wipe them out!"

Without confirmation, I rushed in to find a brutally beaten young woman running towards me crying. "Please help me..." she sobbed. Blood oozed out from her numerous wounds, fanning my anger even more. But I put a lid on my fury, as mortals always came first.

"Don't worry." I said, as I tried to calm her and myself down. "Is there anybody else inside?"

She shakily shook her head promptly before fainting. This operation was starting to get out of hand. I picked her up and rushed back outside. Angry growls sounded out from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, the redcaps, which looked no different from humans other than the signature red cap, trailed behind me. Fun fact, the reason they are called red caps is because they loves to dye their caps red with the blood of their enemies. I without a doubt did not want my blood added to the growing list.

"Ford, you have permission to fire!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Nine balls of condensed energy flew past me in an arc, barely missing me while singing my hair and scaring the hell out of me. "Watch your aim dumbass!" I yelled furiously.

In which he responded with his signature smug smirk "But did you die though Captain?"

Screw this sly bastard! He clearly could have made the arc a little wider. The damn punk was probably trying to show off to his teammate.

Behind me, the entrance to the building and the first six or seven floors were hit by a bombardment of fire magic. It reminded me of new years fireworks, but more beautiful and even more so, deadly. The fire spread quickly, silhouettes could be seen running out of the building screaming as the flames ate at their very being. I felt no remorse for the monster inside, judging by the woman's critical condition, she probably tried to resist being raped.

Which also reminded me that she needed immediate first aid.

I turned to Cassandra. "Cass, I need some immediate first aid on the woman." I check her pulse, which seemed normal but I was no doctor. "Also make sure she stays asleep. We don't need her to go to mortal authorities and fan the situation even more."

"Yes Captain." She said with a serious expression, red hair fell over her closing eyes as she concentrated her cycle of mana.

As I turned to Ford, I noticed that he had an odd expression on his face. His face paled as he stared at the burning skyscraper. His gaze was locked onto the burning building behind us, which was burning faster than a cigarette on dry leaves. Could I had made a mistake and accidentally made the call to fire upon mortals? Or maybe there was some other type of monster that we didn't know about?

With a grim expression I ask Ford, "Whats wrong?" My grip unconsciously tightened against my retracted staff.

Instead of answering, he pointed towards the entrance of the building.

When I turned to look, my expression froze over. Inside the flames I could barely make out a large silhouette. Hells bells maybe it was an ogre. I grabbed my retracted staff and extended it, calling out for Ford to protect Cass and the mortal woman.

Cautiously, I approached the flaming building, which was in no way a smart idea other than a brave one. There was a thin line between stupidity and bravery. The figure inside was over twenty feet tall, standing motionless as the flames engulfed him. No, scratch that, he, was engulfing the flames. The closer I got, the easier it became to see the mans features. An obsidian crown sat upon his head, blending in almost effortlessly with his pitch black skin. He wore a flame red business suit and seemed to be rather enjoying the sensation of the flames. My presence did not go unnoticed, as he opened his eyes when I approached closer.

His eyes seemed to be the incarnation of flames itself, ever raging on with the desire to destroy. The flame giant proceeded to shrink down to somewhat normal size, although he was still tall and terrifying.

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "Did you summon me here mortal?" His voice betrayed his appearance, sounding more like nails on a chalkboard. "You'll be a glorious first meal before I find Magnus Chase and rip his throat out."

Beads of sweat rolled down my neck, probably from the heat of the flames. Or maybe it was the resolute aura of power this man exerted. Option one makes me look more brave so let's go with that one. I looked back one final time to my squad mates.

"RUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypsis

Ch2: Grandpas, Christians, and an Overall Bad Time

Note to self, fighting fire giants is not a good idea under any circumstances. Unless a nuclear armament was present or some magical golden sword, I had no chance of beating this guy in a fair fight. In my defense, I was putting a fairly good fight. I'm guessing surviving half an hour under a constant barrage was a world record against this guy.

No matter what I pulled out my arsenal, be it magic or firearms, nothing seemed to penetrate his defense. He seriously chewed on my bullets and spat out molten metal. In normal circumstances I would have called for as much back up within my power, but the heat the giant exuded fried my comms to a crisp whilst giving me a Jersey shore tan. Also did I mention he could change his size? Also the fire midgets. I hate fire midgets. Especially the ones wielding kebabs.

I raised my right palm towards the giant, praying internally that my spell would somehow work. "Glacies Lanceam!" I chanted.

Several large ice spears magically appeared in front of me, nearly ten feet in length. My staff had long been burnt to a crisp, so I had to fight manually without a conductor. It took every cell in my body to concentrate enough to conjure a spell. A lot harder when the temperature was as high as a sunny Arizona day.

My spears shot forwards in the blink of an eye, hitting several of the little kebab wielding fire midgets. After the initial impalement, most turned into obsidian colored dust, but some just turned to stone right then and there.

He sneered, "You think this weak excuse of magic can hurt the great Surt?"

Odd name, but I wasn't surprised by much. Most magical beings had complicated names. Eh nothing new.

Surt raised his right hand and a flaming great sword materialized within it. My heart dropped then and there. The bastard was toying around with me for the past half hour. Pretending that I was at least close go him in terms of power. The pressure he exerted multiplied tenfold after he summoned his sword.

I wracked my brain for ideas. So far a big far nothing was coming up. I could get on my hands and knees while begging for mercy but Surt didn't seem like the forgiving type. After another scan of my surroundings, a glimmer of hope appeared. One of the fire midgets had turned to stone near me and had yet to crumble. An absolutely crazy idea came to mind.

Summoning magic.

Maybe I could summon something bigger and meaner than Surtr. It was a long shot sure, but I was willing to try anything at this point. Or maybe the statue would be seen as repulsive by whatever I was trying to summon and proceed to kill me. Meh, I'll take my chances.

I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees. "Ignia grando vocare deum..." I whisper, praying with all my might that some deity or superhero picked up my call.

Surt must have heard me because he burst into unrestrained laughter. "Yes! Pray to your gods fool! See if they can kill me!" He continued to walk towards me in an unbridled manner, dragging his big ass word behind him further destroying the already crappy road.

"Ahem, did somebody call?" An aged voice called out. The owner of the voice was an elderly man who wore a fire red Hawaiian shirt and brown khakis. Who the hell answered my call? Someone from the retirement home?

The old man looked thoughtfully at me through his sunglasses. "You know I haven't been called since the ninth or tenth century!" He motioned for compensation with his hands. "You got any cheddar boy?"

Dumbstruck, the only thing I could do was point at the massive sword Surt was carrying. Best case scenario was that grandpa over here was actually some over powered ancient god that could curb stomp the flaming giant. Worst case was that I summoned some minor god of campfires or something. Please, if there was a higher being watching me, bless me with good luck this one time.

The old man took off his shades with a beaming smile. "Oh ho, hey Surt. Wanna let me borrow that sweet piece of hardware you got?"

My face fell when I heard the honest question. Maybe he was on friendly terms with Surt? I sure as hell hoped not. Being killed by TWO magical beings was not very high on my bucket list, aside from spiders, clowns, and being tagged teamed by three supernatural beings. The spell I used was a bit vague in terms of course. It was along the lines of, Hail lightning to call God. Good enough to get the job done, but not so much when trying to get a specific mythological being.

To my utter surprise, Surtr got even more pissed. I could only tell because the temperature increased another oh ten thousand degrees or so.

"Get out of my way Eate." Surtr growled as he raised his sword into a battle stance. "An old man like you should just fade into obscurity."

The elderly looking gods expression shifted dramatically to explosive fury. "Who the fuck are you calling old man?" He retorted. "I should be calling your old ass that. Aren't you several centuries older than me?!"

Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky above as it began to rain heavily. Several tornadoes formed above me, threatening to blend me into a Mason smoothie if I didn't haul ass out of there. Fire and ice started to form on the old mans hands. He looked like the epitome of what a god should look like, minus the Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Thank the gods someone with actual power was summoned. Maybe I should buy a lottery ticket with my luck.

Old fart literally threw lightning and tornadoes at Surt. Whereas Surt just waved his monster hunter sized sword around awkwardly. But with each swing, the amount of force exerted was enough to split the winds and deflect the lightning.

I instantly went for cover behind a severely battered Prius, although I couldn't tell if it was the fight that messed it up or the person who owned it. You never know with Prius drivers. Silently, I peered over the car to get a good look at the battle just in case.

The battle was going as one would suspect between two ancient deities. Shrapnel, roadside, Prius. All sorts of debris was flying around. Inwardly I hoped my comrades had gotten far enough away to contact headquarters and call in some back up. I seriously did not want to test my fate anymore. Although, the insults the two deities were flinging at each other was freaking hilarious. Imagine a rap battle inside a care home full of elderly hopped up on red bull. While distracted by the fight and my jumbled thoughts, I sadly, failed to see the newfound presence next to me.

"Hells bells!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi there." The person replied.

Along with a big Christian cross, he was also wearing a dark colored European priest uniform and then some. A long sword was strapped to his waist and a shotgun on his back, making him look more like a Hollywood movie actor than a priest. I mean come on, the dude had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked way better than me without even trying. Why is life so unfair?

"Who are you?" I urgently asked. "Can't you see whats going down here? You need to escape from here as fast as possible."

I tried to pull him away from the wrecked car but he refused shaking his head with a smile. "Friend I can fully see the spectacle going on over there." He laughed. "I am perfectly fine. But the question is, why are you here?"

That pissed me off big time. You know when people answer questions with questions. It is seriously unproductive.

"Fine. I doubt any sane mortal would come within a mile of this place anyway." I said more than a little ticked off. "Mason Alabaster, technomancer from the Evernight Mercenaries."

That got his attention. He studied my face with a raised brow. It was either that I was easy on the eyes or he knew what E.V.M was. Lets go with the first option.

He started to contemplate deeply. I could tell because he brought both his palms to his head and made a constipates expression. "What on Earth...? Why is even Evernight also involved..." He muttered with a dejected.

His eyes widened briefly before he tackled me to the ground. "Get off me asshole!" I yelled.

My initial thought was that he was trying to kill me. Until I saw the remains of a Ford pick up where I once was. I imagined if I didn't go back and turn off the stove this morning, maybe I would be a piece of masonry now. Get it? Cause my names Mason? Okay, fine. Also priest boy may have played a part in it. Fine, maybe a big part.

Priest boy looked me straight in the eyes. "We should help out that old man over there." He said pointing towards the fight. "This is getting out of control and I rather not be responsible for wiping out half of Boston."

"Fair enough, but what can we do huh?" I said.

Wordlessly, he brandished his sword, which by the way glowed like a freaking lightsaber. "You use magic and I'll go in for the kill." Tapping his holy lightsaber on the pavement. "I doubt a pagan deity can handle my blade."

"Great. I swear to your god if we die I better get a full ride to heaven." I jokingly said, half scared, half resigned.

And to that he laughed.

"Christian." He said. "My names Christian."

"Pfft. Like-"

He flashed me a stink eye. "Yeah I know. My names Christian and I'm a Christian from a Christian family."

I raised my hands in defeat.

"Well shit. Let's do this then."


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypsis

Ch.3: Spittin' some flames... Literally

I tried to muster as much courage as my newfound companion, Christian had. Dude had balls of steel... and a holy sword. Did I mention the holy sword? I believe it was called Durandal or something. Not very fair in my opinion, I only got my a semi-ancient artifact. Semi because it was refurbished several times.

I sighed. "HEY SQUIRT LOOK OVER HERE YOU DIMLY LIT DIRTBAG!"

Surt turned towards me, several times brighter than before. Well step one down, get his attention. Now what? I didn't expect to get this far.

He dragged his sword behind him as he charged towards me like the protagonist from Green Mile. Very, very intimidating. While I ran for my life, out of the corner of my eye I could see Eate, the god of something was charging up another storm above him. Christian on the other hand, well, he was on the floor probably coughing out his burnt lungs after he took the flaming blade straight on. So I was on my own. Again.

I couldn't really give Christian any crap for that though. I'm pretty sure they subdue their foes with "compassion and holy crosses". Guess the Vatican didn't teach their trainees much in the way of combat.

An explosion sounded off a few feet behind me. It felt like a heavy artillery shell was trying to target me. The imagery of that didn't really help me calm down.

Surt growled primitively. "DIE YOU INFERIOR WORM!" Another round of fireballs flew towards me, all missing but coming dangerously close to turn me into a fried human.

The building and parking lot were in ruins, looking more like those pictures of world war two you see after battles. I guessed that the veil barrier hadn't worn off yet as no authorities came from the noise.

"HAH!"

I looked back to Eate fire a blast of lightning that suspiciously looked like a kamehameha blast. Maybe he watched anime.

After Eate and Surt embroiled in round two, I made my way to Christian. He was in pretty bad condition but not fatal just yet.

His stomach was burnt heavily and I'll spare you the imagery but it was nasty.

I inhaled deeply. "Jesus christ man."

He smiled weakly. "Don't use his name in vain..." he muttered.

I tried to reciprocate his smile, but it looked forced and awkward. "I'll use his name however the hell I want to. Don't give me the sermon you _dumbass_." I attempted to heal his wounds somewhat using magic. "Maybe if Jesus or maybe God came down, I wouldn't use their name in vain would I?"

Christian laughed a little before grimacing in pain. He still had a firm grasp on his swords hilt, where he got that strength from I don't know.

The sounds of battle were drowned out as I concentrated my all on mana circulation through my body. It was way harder than it looked, especially with the fear of being blasted in the back by a stray fireball. As time slowly passed, the sounds of helicopters could be heard.

In the dawn lighting, I could see several black chinooks closing in our position. The crescent moon symbol on the side confirmed my suspicions. My comrades had safely gotten to help and called in some backup.

I sighed heavily. "Hey Christian, looks like our job is-"

"Look out!"

He tried to push me out of the way in a futile attempt to save me. The last thing I saw was Surt breathing scarlet fire at Christian and I, while Eate just muttered something out of earshot. I just shut my eyes and hoped that I would die quickly.

After the initial flare of pain, it faded away. I guess I was dead then. When I opened my eyes I saw a confused translucent Christian.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Before he could respond, his eyes widened to the size of saucers at something behind me. A pegasus and a rider could be seen riding towards us. Wait a damn minute. Did heaven even have pegasi? I didn't think so.

Without a word, the rider grabbed both of our arms and... hoisted us? Is that the correct term? We held on for dear life (or death?) as we ascended at break neck speed. I shot a confused look at Christian and got the same look back.

"Is this part of the process of going to heaven?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be a stairway to heaven."

I smirked. "Like that song by Led Zeppelin?"

Christian just rolled his eyes. "Yes just like the song."

We continued in silence for a while until we flew above an enormous grey ravine. It's depth was unfathomable.

Where the hell were we going?

Unwilling to proceed along in anxiety I ask the big question.

"Uh excuse me?" I tapped the winged lady on the shoulder. "Hate to ask but where are we going?"

I'd thought I had seen it all. You know living in the magic society came with a lot of surprises.

I once saw a dragon try and procreate with a rock the size of a pick up. I met people who could could turn invisible and others with elf ears. Even saw the Merlin of the White Council in action myself.

So being picked up by a pegasus after I died... screw it right? I just rolled with it.

The girl didn't respond at first, she concentrated on flying, which by the way, I couldn't comprehend. She had wings, so why did she ride a pegasus? Maybe they were ornamental.

I also got an uncomfortable impression that we might not be going to heaven or hell.

She giggled softly. "Since you heroes have died honorably, you have been chosen to enter Valhalla."

Christians expression was considerably worst than mine. I could imagine him having a telepathic telephone call with Jesus right now. Asking why he was going to Valhalla instead of heaven, probably with a lot of yelling and profanities.

Before either of us could barrage her with questions, Christian fainted. Either from anger or pure exhaustion. I could also feel my consciousness start to fade.

The last thing I heard before it all faded to black was, " _sleep well"._


	4. Chapter 4

Apocalypsis

Ch.4 Die Now and You Can Get Free Abs!

I awoke gasping for air, my entire body covered in sweat and twitching like crazy.

Was I dead or not?

I sat up up and did a brief check of my person. No burnt clothes, check. No wounds, check. Abs? For some odd reason, check.

My clothes were completely new. My brown aviator jacket looked grand spanking new and my blue jeans lacked the holes it used to have. I shuddered when I thought that someone had stripped me when I was unconscious and put on new clothes. I mean they even smelled like fresh citrus as if they were freshly washed and dried.

Although most of my military grade gear was lost. Probably burnt to a crisp thanks to Surt.

Even my body was fresh and clean. Lacking any of the burns and wounds from the previous battle. Which, I was very thankful for. I may have been a wizard, but I healed only slightly faster than the average human. My dirty blonde hair seemed okay, no bald spots or nothing thankfully.

Ever so slowly, I got to my feet. I walked in circles to make sure that I was A-OK. I jumped a few times and felt even better than usual. Like I was a little kid again, hopped up on sugar and pure adrenaline 24/7. I felt like I could take on the world at this point. I almost got too excited.

I might be dead already, not even the gods could have saved me from that attack.

Or could they?

When my senses finally came back, I was smack in the middle of a fancy courtyard of some rich guys house. Like the ones you see in movies, several stories of intimidating white limestone and grey marble sticking into the sky. A man made fuck you to the environment. The double front doors were embroidered with some heavy duty iron. Life sized wolves were used as each ones door knocker.

The people who made this had some odd tastes, I can tell you that much.

I scanned the surrounding area only to find no immediate exit. A fifteen foot tall white limestone wall surrounded the perimeter, imprisoning me in the area.

Hells bells, who's the weirdo architect that built this place?

From what I could see from above the wall, I was obviously still in Boston. In fact if I looked hard enough, I think I could see the building I burned down. The smoke gave it away.

In one of the corners of the courtyard, there was a white birch tree. The branches were stupidly high so I couldn't escape even if I tried.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bronze plaque. It looked like some sort of historical marker, but it was in two languages. English and some old European language. Maybe Swedish or Norwegian.

I couldn't be bothered to read it. I had no interest in the history of a building that looked this new. It was probably some rich asshole that had too much money for his own good.

I nearly jumped twenty feet high as the brown double doors slammed open. Golden light shone out, making the entrance seem over the top.

A burly man strode out in a doorman's uniform. An interlocking HV was embroidered onto the uniform. I almost couldn't believe this man was a doorman. He looked like a neanderthal, untrimmed beard and bloodshot eyes and all. His name tag read HUNDING SAXONY, VALUED TEAM MEMBER SINCE 749 C.E.

Damn that was some company loyalty right there.

"Sorry for intruding on your uh property." I said calmly. "I'm looking for my blonde haired friend by the name of Christian."

The man sighed. He approached me sluggishly, as if he hadn't a care in the world. "I think your friend has already checked in. You should check in too."

"Uh what?"

"You're already dead." The man said. "Let me get you to registration."

I nodded when I heard the man. Up until this point I was still in denial to the fact that I had died. But when I heard the man confirm it, an uncomfortable feeing rose inside me. Or maybe it was the stale taco I ate yesterday.

Dunno really.

When we entered, I shit you not, the place completely shattered the laws of science. The inside of the building could probably house an entire battleship. It was at least twice the size it should have been based on what I saw from outside. The hardwood floor was covered in exotic animal skins. Again. Weird taste architect. Weird freaking taste. To my right, there was a hearth the size of a trailer, the fire crackled as a few guys in green bathrobes threw fists at each other in front of it.

In the middle of the foyer, a high tech screen display board hung from the ceiling.

TODAY'S ACTIVITIES

POTTERY TO THE DEATH! - FLOOR 19 LOUNGE, 7 A.M.

TENNIS TO THE DEATH! - MAIN COURTYARD, 9 A.M.

BURRITOS TO THE DEATH! - DINING HALL, 11 A.M TO 12 P.M.

So on and so forth. Real fanatics of death and dying it seemed.

Hunding, the doorman tapped me on the shoulder. "Luggage?" He asked. "Do you have any?"

Pure panic engulfed me. I grasped inside my jacket and sighed in relief to find that my retractable blasting rod was still there. Along with my handgun, several explosives, and other miscellaneous magic items.

"Do these count?" I asked sheepishly as I unbuttoned my jacket.

Hunding's bloodshot eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What the Helheim!" He leaned closer to inspect my gear.

"You're packing some serious heat man!" He exclaimed. "The hell were you trying to do? Kill Surt or something?"

"Uhh, actually yeah. How did you know?"

I thought the man was going to pass out as his knees started to buckle and his frame shuddered. A passing breeze probably could have knocked him over. He clutched his head with his hands and started muttering nonsense.

"Another one..."

After several bouts of madness, he grabbed my arm and led me towards the receptionists desk. Which just so happened to be an overturned boats keel. Maybe there was a sale at the Ye Old Surplus Wares, because that would explain all the odd furniture around here.

Oh my gods.

Do these people ever get haircuts? The man behind the keel somehow managed to have and even worse hairdo than Hunding. An impeccable feat really. If he rubbed his beard together it could probably produce enough electricity for the entire Boston area. The name tag read: HELGI - MANAGER, VALUED TEAM MEMBER SINCE 749 C.E. Same as Hunding, huh.

"Welcome to Hotel Valhalla!" Helgi announced as he glanced up from his mac book. "You're the sixth check in today. It's a good day to die huh."

"I guess." I tried my best to ignore his Hollywood reference.

Helgi typed something on his laptop, before grinning madly. A face only a mother could love...

"Congratulations, you've been upgraded to a suite." He said.

Behind me, Hunding tried to conceal his monologue. "Cough all we have cough are suites cough."

The managers face burned red. "Hunding!"

"Sorry sir..."

Helgi grabbed a long stick from god knows where. It had me guessing if he could use magic.

"I will use this."

Helgi recoiled hard when he saw the stick. "Sorry, sorry."

I just looked back and forth, confused at the exchange that was unfolding. "Sooo, I was upgraded to suit. Do I have to pay or something?"

Helgi shook his head. "Your death was the payment. Also, just take the minibar key, it's gonna be a long stay.".

Uh-huh.

Helgi handed me three room keys (I have a tendency to loose them) and the minibar key. Oddly enough, the keys were some sort of rock with a symbol inscribed on it. A rune I believe? I could go for a drink right now. I didn't want to be an ass and ask if they really worked here for several thousand years.

As we made our way to the elevator, Hunding sighed. "Ask away kid. I can see the look on your face."

"If this is a hotel, Hotel Valhalla or whatever. Does this mean I can check out at any time?" I asked hurriedly.

His face paled. "Ah, well, not really..."

"So when can I leave then?" I asked with a raised brow.

Hunding looked around to see if anybody was listening in. "Actually, somebody got out. He went out on a mission by Odin himself."

"So...?"

"After that, he and his friends got free rights to entering and exiting on a whim." He stroked his beard. "I don't recommend that though, they got kind off traumatized by that."

My eyes lit up with some hope. "So who were the vigilantes then?"

Maybe I could get them to help me bail outta this place. Not like anybody would notice I'm gone of course. I hope.

He smiled brightly. "Well your hall mates on floor 19."

Cha-ching, bingo.

AN: Hope you all are enjoying this fanfic so far! Dunno why but I seem to have a neverending amount of ideas for this stories unlike my last few. Please follow and all criticism is welcome!

YEET


End file.
